This invention relates to the remote loading of telephone rental data of an independent station.
It can be implemented in those telecommunication systems which have mobile or fixed independent stations such as the systems called GSM `Groupe Special Mobile`, DCT `Digital Cordless Telephone` and those systems based on radio interface CAI `Common Air Interface`, in particular the French system POINTEL (registered Trade Mark).
Generally speaking, such communication systems include at least one fixed terminal connected to a commuted telephone network and at least one independent station capable of remote intercommunication with the fixed terminal following a request for a call from the independent station.
More often than not, the personalization of an independent station is determined by the telephone rental data of the said independent station.
Whenever the request for a telephone connection is transmitted from the independent station, the telephone rental data from the independent station is regulated by an authorization center connected to the commuted telephone network and capable of blocking the creation of a telephone connection according to the said telephone rental data.
In practice, at least one part of the telephone rental data has a secret or confidential element to it for the purpose of avoiding the initiation of fraudulent telephone connections.
In the telecommunication systems which have first generation mobile independent stations, such as the systems called NMT `Nordic Mobile Telephone`, and RADIO COM 2000, the telephone rental data is loaded into the mobile independent station by a fitter or salesman of the telephonic equipment.
This method of loading presents the following problems: the adaptability and flexibility of unsatisfactory commercial supply, a confusion in the roles played by the salesman of the telephonic equipment and the benefactor of the services, and the low degree of security guarding against fraudulent connections.
In the telecommunication system which has second generation mobile independent stations, such as the GSM, it is envisaged that the telephone rental data will be programmed in a detachable rental module. This solution offers the advantage of bestowing a greater degree of security on the afore-mentioned loading method and better adaptability in the management of telephone rentals. Nevertheless, the programming of the rental data in the detachable rental module, made by means of specialised equipment, necessitates a massive substructure for the distribution of the telephone rentals.